A Trip To The Mall
by CuteMochi
Summary: Misty, May, Dawn, and Leaf are shopping at the mall but soon discover they weren't the only ones to do so. AU. PokeShipping, ContestShipping, IkariShipping, LeafGreenShipping/OldrivalShipping, with minor SoulSilverShipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Misty Waterflower-17**

**Leaf Green- 17**

**Lyra Green-16**

**May Maple-16**

**Dawn Berlitz-15**

* * *

**Ash Ketchum- 17**

**Gary Oak-17**

**Silver Gin-16**

**Drew Hayden-16**

**Paul Shinji-16**

* * *

"Leaf, do you think this dress is too baggy on me?" Dawn asked nervously. The bluette spun around in the mirror, examining herself with her ocean blue eyes. She wore an off-the-shoulder pastel pink short dress decorated with red bows.

Leaf looked up from her thick chapter book, her coffee brown eyes peeping out from the top of the pages. "No, of course not, you look great," she smiled. She tucked back her dark brown hair and continued reading. Dawn sighed in relief.

"Then this one's mine," Dawn smiled, but then looked over at Leaf, who was in plain jeans and a simple green tank top. "Aren't you getting one too?"

"Me? Well, no," she stammered. "Since I don't have a reason to wear one, why waste money buying one?"

Dawn sighed dramatically. "Leaf, we all promised we'd go, remember?!" she exclaimed. "You, me, Misty, and May!"

"I know," Leaf replied softly. "But I'll just wear a nice skirt and a top."

"No!" Dawn protested, storming towards another clothes rack, scanning it desperately, not even bothering to take off the dress she was trying on. Leaf stood up curiously and glanced over at Dawn, who had an armful of dresses of different colors and designs in tow. Her eyes widened in fear.

"Now, try these on," Dawn managed to say in a muffled voice through the fabrics.

"No," Leaf said stubbornly.

"Why not? It's for your own good," she insisted, trying to dump the dresses on her reluctant friend.

"'My own good' my-" Leaf was interrupted by her phone ringing in her pocket. "Hang on."

"Hello?"

"Hey sis," Lyra's voice chirped.

"Hi," she replied blandly.

"So, how are things at the mall?"

"Not so good," Leaf replied, sighing. "Dawn here is pestering me to try on some of those frilly dresses."

"They are NOT frilly!" Dawn shrieked in the background.

"Oh, too bad," Lyra yawned, and then paused. "What's that, Silvy? Oh, sooory! Hang on a minute."

"You're with Silver?"

"Of course! He's the best boyfriend ever."

"Sure, sure," Leaf said passively.

"Speaking of boyfriends," Lyra said in a singsong voice. "Gary hasn't asked you out yet, has he?"

Leaf's cheeks flushed cherry red. "N-No," she sputtered.

"I figured as much. No offense. But that's because you didn't wear a dress to that one party that he-"

"Alright, Ms. Sunshine, see you later. Have fun."

"See ya! Oh, and by the way, tell Gary I was the one who made you wear the-" Leaf abruptly ended the call. She examined the pile of dresses Dawn had laid down in the stall like they were dangerous bombs. She squinted at the glittery patterns dancing across the cloth, regarding them cautiously.

Dawn stood up. "So, are you ready?"

"Yes," Leaf replied with a reluctant sigh.

Smirking, Dawn laughed and grabbed one dress from the stack, which, from Leaf's point of view, looked like Mount Everest.

"Let's just make this quick," she grumbled.

"Not so fast," the bluette grinned. "We've got a long way to go."

Leaf groaned, pushing Dawn out of the stall.

* * *

Author's Note: And scene. Hope you enjoyed, please follow and favorite, and leave a comment. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you guys done shopping?" Misty asked.

"Yes, sadly," Dawn sighed sadly.

"Yes, finally!" Leaf said joyously.

Misty and May sweatdropped.

"So, where were you guys while we were gone?" Dawn asked.

"Well, we were looking around to buy new swimsuits, but we couldn't find any good stores," Misty said.

"Omg! I know a place that just opened that sells the **cutest **swimsuits ever!" Dawn shrieked in excitement.

"Awesome!" May said. "Let's go!"

"Um, I think I'll just get my sister and Silver to pick me up now," Leaf said, whipping her phone out of her pocket.

"No, you won't," May said, snatching Leaf's phone from her.

"Hey!" Leaf exclaimed, trying to snatch the phone from her, but May simply dropped it in her bag smugly and zipped it up.

"Look," Leaf said sternly. "The **last** thing I wanna do is go to some stupid bikini store!"

"Don't worry, it'll be quick," Misty assured her, patting her on the shoulder. Leaf slumped in return and slunk behind the rest, while May and Dawn were raving about the colors and styles of swimsuits there were at the store. After a small walk they reached the store. It read "_Swimsuit Paradise_" on it in orange cursive with little pink flowers around it. May and Dawn ran inside ecstatically while Misty and Leaf walked in, well, more like Leaf had to be dragged in.

"Hello, darlings," a lady said in a heavy French accent. She had shiny dirt brown hair, which was pulled into a neat bun on the side of her head. She had a slightly tanned complexion, with thick mascara and eyeliner, blush, and blood red lipstick. She wore an off-the shoulder loose short-sleeved shirt with a cheetah pattern and a black tank top under it, with black leggings and white heels. She was probably in her early 30's or so. Her name tag read "Diana" in black cursive.

The girls looked around the store. It was decorated to look like a beach, with a floor that looked like sand, walls painted with the sunset and palm trees, and the ocean waves.

"Hi!" May chirped happily. "Do you have any good swimsuits for us?"

Diana studied the girls, tapping her French-manicured hand against her chin. Her face then lit up. "I think I have the perfect swimsuits for all of you." She gestured for them to follow, and they did so. Diana led them over to the corner of the store, pulling out a saffron yellow one-piece with a low neck and handed it to Misty, who blushed at the sight of it. Next she handed May a ruby-red bikini top decorated with a fake hibiscus with short-like bottom. To Dawn she gave a sapphire-blue strapless bikini with shimmery seashell patterns on it. Leaf was last, and she received an emerald-green one with a long top that revealed her belly and a skirt-like bottom. After some persuasion from Misty, May, and Dawn, Leaf agreed to try on hers with them.

"You look fabulous," Diana said, smiling revealing her perfect white teeth.

"Thanks," Misty said, blushing slightly.

"I love it!" Dawn said, sighing as if in love.

"It's almost like it was made for me," May added.

"Um, yeah," Leaf muttered, her face cherry red.

Diana laughed jovially. "Oh, dear, don't be modest."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"That was real sly of you, Gary," Ash muttered, taking a sip of his Starbucks coffee.

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"Flirting with the girl at the counter to get a free cake pop," Ash said. "Sound familiar?"

"Not at all," he replied.

Ash rolled his eyes.

"What a coincidence to see you here, guys," Drew said. The Kanto duo looked up to see Drew and Paul. The two took seats on either side of them.

"Oh, hey guys," Ash said.

"'Sup?" Gary asked.

"Nothing much," Paul said.

"Hey Gary, did you get Leaf to go out with you yet?" Drew asked.

"I didn't ask her yet," he stuttered, his cheeks flushing.

"Lo-ser," Ash said smugly.

"I don't see you getting anywhere with Misty," he shot back.

"S-Shut up!"

"Ladies, please," Paul said, getting up. "I'm gonna go to GameStop."

"Me too!" Ash said, bolting up from his seat.

"Hey, don't forget about me, Ashy-boy," Gary smirked.

"I'm going too," Drew said. Paul just shrugged, put his hands in his pocket and starting walking. Halfway there, however, Ash paused and gasped; his eyes widened like he had seen a ghost. But then his open mouth slid into a grin and his face reddened. He was awakened from his trance, however, when Gary waved a hand in front of his face.

"Ash-boy? Hey, what's the-" he stopped mid-sentence when Drew tapped his shoulder. For some strange reason, they were all glaring at something in the same direction. He traced their gazes to a store across from them that read _Swimsuit Paradise_. At first he wanted to suggest they go inside and flirt with some chicks, but when he saw who "those chicks" were he had a major nosebleed. Leaf was among the group inside, and she was in the hottest swimsuit ever. They stood there for a few seconds until Ash's grip on his cup of coffee loosened and broke open on the floor, pouring onto Gary's feet.

"What was that for you dunce?" he vented. "These shoes are new! Daisy will kill me when she-" Gary was interrupted yet again by Leaf's scream. The other three girls looked at her bewildered, until she pointed a shaky finger at the boys. All it took was one eyeful to get all of them to blush.

"Uh-oh," Drew muttered as they walked over.

"**Ash Ketchum! You pervert!**" Misty said, pulling out her mallet from out of nowhere and slamming it on his head. Ash anime-fell, a large bruise forming atop his head.

May placed her hands on her hips. "**Drew Hayden, you should really think twice before peeping on me**," she threatened. He shrugged, and for a second May paused mid-punch. But then Drew laid his eyes on May and his cheeks flushed ruby. May gasped and punched his shoulder. "Perv!" she shouted.

"Just so you know, I wasn't-" Paul received a clean slap to the face.

"**I can understand that you like what you see, but just standing there staring at me?****!**" Dawn exclaimed. She then proceeded to lecture him further, saying that no girl wanted a perverted boyfriend, and constantly cut off Paul whenever he protested that he wasn't doing anything.

Leaf folded her arms.

"Cake pop? Gary asked, holding out a small brown paper Starbucks bag. She swiped the bag aside, knocking it into a nearby trash can.

After a long pause, she finally said, "Well?"

"Leafy-babe," he said, placing an arm around her. "Have I ever told you how much hotter you look in that swimsuit?"

Leaf kicked him in the crotch, causing him to double over in pain.

"**You stupid player! Do you have any idea how perverted you are?**" she exclaimed. Misty then stormed back into the shop, and the rest followed.

Ash had a huge bruise on his head, Drew a bruise on his shoulder, Paul a hand-print on his cheek, and Gary an aching crotch.

"Never doing that again," Paul grunted.

"Never again," Gary muttered. After they had all recovered, the girls came back out with one more bag than before.

"Uh, look, we're sorry, about, you know," Ash said, scratching his head.

"Yeah! We'll never do it again!" Gary commented.

"We promise!" Drew added

"Not that I was peeping in the first place," Paul grumbled, rubbing his hand on his cheek.

"Alright, we forgive you," Misty said.

"But," Dawn said before they could celebrate. "We won't let you off the hook that easily."

"That's right," May agreed, nodding smugly.

"You have to take us out for dinner tonight. Magianno's. And you're paying," Leaf said happily. "Or you're shunned until we graduate."

The guys stiffened, but then remembered that the girls of their dreams were at stake.

"Alright," Gary was the first to say.

"Fine," Paul said.

"Sure," Ash grunted.

"Ok," Drew sighed.

The girls all smiled and high-fived in triumph. They each took all the guys' arms. Ash smiled. Drew handed May another red rose. Paul smirked. Gary wrapped an arm around her. All in all, things ended pretty well for the girls and the guys.


End file.
